Fallen Vampires
by unic0rnbreath
Summary: This is a crossover of Morganville Vampires and Hush Hush. Patch was thought to be the final fallen angel when Nora and Patch, accompanied by Violet, are summoned by higher powers to search for a being suspected to be a second fallen angel. This fallen angel's whereabouts is a small town called Morganville. But what the team discover is something much, much more supernatural...
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover – Morganville Vampires + Hush, Hush**

**This is my first fanfiction so i'm kind of new at this but we'll see how it goes...**

**Nora's Point of View:**

Pepper. I spotted his memorable cowboy hat across the parking lot. What did he want this time? I hadn't seen him since the battle. We don't talk about the battle anymore, especially around Vee after what happened. We just try to forget about it, but it's impossible to convince ourselves. The memories played over, again and again in my head.

If only Scott had let me die. He shouldn't have sacrificed himself. I was the leader of the Nephilim, and it was part of the job description that my life would be on the line. To think my best friend's boyfriend took my place. I know, deep down, Violet still blames me for his death but she doesn't say much about the entire ordeal.

Violet changed after Scott died. Nobody calls her Vee anymore. She asked us not to because that was what Scott used to call her and it was too painful to be reminded of him every single day. Vee still grieved and the name didn't really match her personality anymore. It was too chirpy, upbeat even.

She insisted we call her Violet instead. It took some adjustment but we made the effort. I would do anything for Violet, especially after what she's been through. It aches that I've done this to her, I've changed her for the worse. I've still got my soulmate, but I took hers away. She's so lonely now. It's been three months and Violet still won't talk about Scott.

But we don't push her. We have to give her time. People deal with grief in different ways.

Right now, she was wandering around the boulevard aimlessly. She was staring into the window of a furniture shop when I'd left her. I didn't want to but Pepper was relentless. He had texted me five times within about ten minutes. This was harassment. I was only meeting him to get him off my back. He said it was urgent but I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Patch offered to come with me, to keep me safe. But I was a big girl; I could take care of myself. Plus he was busy setting up our new apartment.

Better get this over with.

I strode over to Pepper, who was leaning on his Black Mini casually. His attire was neutral, nothing special. He wore a plain white button down shirt and dark blue jeans, with luminous green sneakers. Classy.

"What do you want? I've got places to be, people to see you know. You can't just summon me here out of the blue like this!" I cried, as I approached.

He quickly rose, straightening his clothing and hurriedly reaching through the open window of the car. His hand resurfaced, and held a golden envelope, embellished and closed with a personalised seal. There was a name imprinted on the front, written in a long, flowing, handwritten font. It was my name. He held the envelope out toward me timidly. I tentatively took it from him and turned it over in my hands.

"Do you know who it's from?" I questioned, curious as to who would attempt to contact me in such an old-fashioned, traditional manner.

"It would be better if you just read it." Pepper replied, glancing anxiously from side to side.

Why was he so on edge? Only one thing made an archangel this wary – the Vendurians – and they couldn't possibly be contacting me. The war was over. Why would the head council of the archangels want to talk to me?

**Read on to find what is contained within this mysterious envelope..**

**Reviews would be nice - any ways to improve, tips or ideas for the storyline would be appreciated :) Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Nora's Point Of View:

I could feel the weight of the package in my hand, as if it were made of gold. I turned it over in my smooth palm once more, and scrutinised the seal.

It was red, tinted with hints of silver. A pair of silver lined wings behind a golden halo confirmed my worst fear. It was the Vendurians.

There had been many stories about this powerful family. It was nearly impossible to differentiate between the truth and the lies. They had contacts and spies across the globe, and you could never escape them no matter what. You could hide in the most secluded place on earth, and somehow they would still know your location. There were treacherous tales of their torture – they could rip off an angel's wing before the victim had a chance to defend themselves. You either agreed with them or became an enemy.

I slid a finger under the flap and dragged it across, breaking through the seal. I folded the flap back under the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper. It was smooth to the touch, the kind that screamed higher class, and the ink was a shining shade of silver. It glittered in the shards of sunlight that dotted the surrounding car park.

I cautiously handed the used envelope to Pepper, who was staring in awe at what was in my hands. On the paper read a message:

_Patch and Nora,_

_We understand that the past few months have been difficult. However, an issue has arisen and, as you, Patch, are the final fallen angel, we look to you to complete the following task. The higher powers have been alerted to the presence of a suspicious being who is suspected to be another fallen angel. We are unsure at this moment in time, and this being has managed to remain under the radar for some time. The last known location of the suspect is a small town called Morganville. It will take a day's travel to reach your destination, and we would appreciate your return ASAP. Do not return without the suspected being. If left they could be dangerous! Leave at once. _

_Vendurians_

I read this message several times before dropping my hands to my sides in exasperation. Pepper stared at me silently, the curiosity of what the letter held etched in his eyes. I handed it to him, and he read it over quickly before staring at me with wide eyes.

"You know you'll have to go, don't you? You can't refuse the Vendurians anything! What will you tell your family? What will you tell Patch?" The corners of his mouth began to tilt upwards slightly, as if he was mocking my situation.

"Well, I'll have to go, won't I? But we just bought the new apartment! We can't just leave it – who knows how long we'll be gone?! How do they expect us to drop everything and go? It's an outrage!" The volume of my voice slowly increased until I was shouting. Passing people stared at me as if I was crazy, but I didn't care. This was ridiculous.

"Keep your voice down – people are staring!" Pepper hissed, backing away from me slowly and flinging open the car door.

"Where do you think you're going? You're coming with us! You're our only link to these higher powers so I want you with me at all times! Pack a bag Pepper, and meet us at our new apartment in two hours – get ready for a road trip!" I cried. His mouth gaped in horror as he processed what I had just screeched at him, before nodding enthusiastically. I knew he wouldn't resist being right in the middle of this.

I watched as his car left the parking lot before resignedly turning back and heading for the boulevard.

How was I supposed to tell my mum? How was I supposed to tell Patch?


	3. Chapter 3

Nora's Point Of View:

I hurriedly meandered my way across the crowded car park, nimbly dodging out of the path of an oncoming rusty truck. He swerved across to the other side of the road, and I see by his face that he was not amused at being interrupted on his travels. Regaining my balance, I continued walking in the direction of the boulevard, and the summer fair.

The sweet aroma of donuts filled the air, making my mouth water. I could just imagine the sweetness, the sugary rings of goodness melting in my mouth. Screams of laughter from shrieking children met my ears as I watched them speed along the track of a rollercoaster. I trotted along, my eye searching for Violet amongst the crowds of people that had flocked to the beach front on this warm, sunny afternoon.

The search became more urgent as it became increasingly obvious that she wasn't here. Where had she disappeared to now? I jogged down the main street, looking through shop windows and alleys leading further into town. Just as I was about to ring Patch wondering whether she had called in at the flat or if he'd come to the boulevard and help me search, I spotted her long, wavy dark hair outside of an old second-hand shop. As I approached, I could see that she was in a world of her own, oblivious to what was happening around her. She was standing in the centre of the pavement, and people had to veer around her onto the rode to pass by. Clearly she didn't notice the angry mutterings and piercing glares.

"Violet? Hello, anybody in there? What are you looking at?" I questioned, waving a hand in front of her face to catch her attention. She blinked hazily, turning her face in my direction.

"Oh, hey Nora. Where've you been? I've been standing here for hours!" She shook her head in disapproval, grinning as if she had made a joke. I stared at her for a second in wonder at how quickly her moods could shift before answering.

"I had to see Pepper. He contacted me telling me he had some urgent information to tell me. That's why I had to leave but I'm back now so it's alright. Actually, we have to leave because I have to talk to Patch about something. I'll drop you off at yours, alright?" I didn't want to tell Violet about what Pepper and I had discussed until I had spoken to Patch about what we were going to do about the mission that the higher powers had given us.

"What did Pepper need to talk to you about so urgently?"

Uh oh, just the question I hadn't wanted to arise.

"Erm… nothing much actually. He was just asking how we were and stuff." Well done Nora, way to act completely suspicious.

Clearly Violet had caught on too.

"Just making conversation? Really? You've always been a rubbish liar Nora!"

"I know! Look, I can't talk to you about it until I've talked to Patch, and then I swear I'll tell you everything. But I seriously need to leave now, otherwise I'll be late."

"Late for what? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere – just forget I said anything!"

Violet glowered at me as we approached my car, flinging open the passenger door and throwing herself inside. I rolled my eyes before taking the driving seat and switching the ignition on. It was sweltering, and I could feel the sweat trickling down the back of my neck as we drove through the town toward Violet's house. We drove in an uncomfortable silence, and it was a relief as I bumped up the curb outside her home.

She lived in an apartment building in the centre of town. It wasn't anything fancy, but it did its job well. Patch and I had offered her a room in our new place but she had declined, giving us some personal space.

We sat in the car for a minute, simply staring out of the front window at the building looming over us. Violet sighed loudly before reaching for her handbag between her feet. She looked over at me, and I looked right back. The bond we once had was no longer there, replaced instead by a certain numbness.

"Okay – I guess I better get going then. Talk to me later okay? Just give me a call!" She said, opening the car door and climbing out onto the rough tarmac. I nodded, waving my hand at her. She smiled uncertainly before turning and heading towards the entrance to the building. I watched through the glass doors as she beeped her way past security and began to climb a flight of stairs leading up to her floor.

I indicated before pulling out onto the road once again, this time in the direction of my own home. It was just west of Violets, only a fifteen minute drive. I liked being close. It made me feel more secure that I was on hand in case of an emergency. Emergencies tended to take place an awful lot around here.

Our own apartment building appeared before me as I turned a final corner into the underground car park. I turned and lifter my own handbag off of the backseat. I reverted my position facing forward, and gasped aloud.

A tall, dark haired figure stood in front of my car, staring intensely at my face. I felt as though his eyes were reading my very soul. But I had nothing to hide. Not from Patch.

As he approached the side door, smirking at my surprised face, I wondered how I was going to break the news. That he would have to put off his plans of furniture shopping and paint sampling to hunt down another fallen angel. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

Better get it over with I suppose…

**Sorry nothing much happens in this chapter, the next one will be more exciting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way, this fan fiction is set before the epilogue of Finale!**

Nora's Point Of View:

Closing the car door gently behind me, I leant against it and bit my lip nervously as Patch shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He stood in front of me, arching his eyebrow quizzically.

"What's the matter? " He stepped forward and looped his arms around my waist, staring into my eyes worriedly.

"Let's go upstairs! I need a drink – then we can talk." I broke away from him and headed for the elevator that would take us up to our flat. It stank and I counted the seconds desperately as we travelled up towards our floor. Patch towered behind me. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head, searching for an inkling of a hint. But I wasn't giving any clues until we were in private. The signature bell let us know we had reached our destination. Uh oh, this was it.

I stepped forward quickly, like a horse on the racetrack, and hurried to our front door. It was a deep red, almost brown, with golden letterings hanging above the peep hole. We had purchased number seven, my lucky number. Rattling through my handbag, I couldn't find my keys – they were in here somewhere, I could hear them jingling but they wouldn't reveal themselves. I felt Patch's hips nudge me out of the way as he pushed his own key into the lock and gave me a satisfied nod as we heard the click of the door opening. I smiled timidly and followed him into the house, pushing the door closed behind me. I leant backwards and stared at Patch as he took off his worn leather jacket, hanging it onto a coat hook. He finally turned round and stared at me.

It was the kind of stare that made you uncomfortable but you didn't want him to stop. I looked at my feet and sighed. He was waiting for me to tell him. I knew I had to do it at some point – I was just hoping it would be later rather than sooner.

"So… I have some news. I met Pepper in town today. He contacted me this morning." Standing up straight, I wandered up the hall towards the kitchen, pushing past Patch. I heard the shuffle of his feet as he followed me and sat on one of the barstools. I reached into the cool fridge and grabbed a can of soda sprinkled with drops of condensation. They trickled around my fingers, cooling the tips. I sipped my refreshment, feeling it trickle like honey down my throat, soothing my tired body.

"Right – what did he say? What aren't you telling me? Stop pacing and come talk to me, angel!" He said, clearly annoyed that I was withholding anything from him. Reluctantly I trailed around to the other side of the breakfast bar and perched on the seat next to him. He grabbed my hand that had been resting on the smooth surface in front of me and held it tightly, urging me on. My eyes flicked up to his face. It was contorted with worry and anxiety.

"Look, the Vendurians have been in touch with me – that's why Pepper asked me to meet him. They sent me a message that he gave to me."

"Well, what did it say? Why would they contact us?" He squeezed my hand again, before releasing it altogether. His hand stretched up and brushed my cheek softly. His touch made my pulse race and I leant my face into the palm of his hand ever so slightly.

"I'm just going to come out with it – we have to go on a trip. I don't know how long it's going to take but you might want to pack a case of clothes and stuff."

"What? But we just bought the house. Where do they want us to go? Why do we have to do it?" Patch leapt up in a fit of rage, and paced across the kitchen floor.

"Just calm down! It's going to be alright. We have to travel to a small town called Morganville. The reason is… well, actually… it's because…" I didn't know how to break the news – how was I supposed to tell him he wasn't the last of his species anymore.

"God Nora - just spit it out. I'm a big boy – I'm pretty sure I can take it!" He cried, flapping his arms around. Clearly I would have to tell him now otherwise he would have a fit.

"They think there might be another fallen angel!" I said quickly. He froze on the spot, standing stock still. I rose calmly and walked towards him, coming to a stop about an arm's length away. He blinked dazedly for a second before coming to his senses.

"Okay. That's fine. I hate it when you keep things from me, you know! We'll go to this Morganville place, find this guy and let the Vendurians know. Easy peasy. Sorted."

Wow – he'd taken the news better than I thought he would have. As I thought, he strode pointedly off into the other room. I heard the sound of scraping against the wooden floor that ran throughout the house. He hurried back in dragging two large suitcases.

"Wait here – I have two more for me!" He ran off like a child in a toy store, giggling with glee. What had gotten into him?

"Are you alright? You seem very happy to meet the demands of these people."

"I'm fine – this is going to be fun. Me and you on a road trip, it'll be fantastic!" He called, clearly still searching for the other suitcases.

"Oh… about that – we aren't going to be alone. Pepper is coming with us." I winced as I imagined his facial reaction to what I had just said. His head popped around the corner of the kitchen door and his eyes bulged, as if they were going to pop out.

"You invited Pepper?! Of all the people…."

"Patch, calm down! There's a reason I invited him – you really think I would have if it wasn't absolutely necessary? Look, he is our only connections to the Vendurians and we need him with us to alert them when we find this fallen angel guy." I rushed, hoping he would understand.

"Fine – but he has to sit in the backseat. I refuse to sit next to him. That guy just annoys me."

"That's fine, Patch, thank you! I better ring Violet and let her know that we are going away for a few days!" I grabbed my mobile and began to dial Violets number. The phone began to ring and I heard the other end pick up.

"Hello?" Violet answered the phone. I could hear the television on in the background, a game show probably. She loved those shows.

"Listen Violet, I have some news…"

I didn't know how she was going to react to this but I was about to find out…


	5. Chapter 5

Nora's Point Of View:

I sighed down the phone before beginning. I hated to leave her like this after what had happened. Who knows how long we would be? She'd be all alone for all that time. Unless….

"Hey! Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happened earlier. We've had some orders from these higher angels and we have to go away for a while."

I quickly explained about Pepper and what would happen if we didn't. I heard the television turn off and the kettle go on in the background as I spoke. She hummed as she listened, and I could imagine her pottering around her apartment.

"You know, I don't know how long we're going to be away for. I'd hate to leave you behind so I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?"

I heard silence across the line as she pondered.

"I don't know Nora. It's a long way to go… although I guess I don't have anything holding me back here. Except for Gladys! What would I do about Gladys?!"

Gladys. That hamster was the ray of light in Violets life at the moment and she treat her like a princess.

"Tell you what, bring Gladys along. I'm sure she'll fit. Bring her things as well- I'm sure there'll be room."

"Will Patch be alright if I come along because I don't want to get in between you two!"

"Patch is fine with it – in fact, he suggested it in the first place" It was only a little white lie but it would sweeten her up. I heard a small cough from behind me, and pivoted around to see Prince Charming leaning against the door frame, raising his eyebrows quizzically. I could see the amusement dancing in his eyes. I raised my finger to my lips and returned to the conversation.

"He did? Oh he is such a sweetheart! Fine I'll come – what time shall I come to your place with our stuff?"

"In around about an hour should be fine. I'll see you then – we'll be waiting in the underground car park. You can leave your car there while we are gone!"

"Alright! See you later, alligator!"

"Bye Vee, I mean Violet."

I stuttered and hung up the phone with a small smile. That was the happiest I had heard her in a long time. This trip would be good for her, and all of us. I looked at Patch, grinning insanely and winked.

"Are you ready for this? Let's get packing!"


End file.
